plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel that Orange!
Peel that Orange! is the fortieth mission for the zombie side in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The main opposing plant hero is . This mission also features Nightcap and as opposing plant heroes. Levels Encounter Battle Teammate Battle (I) Mini-Boss Battle and in the 2nd lane. |enemy=Citron |height lanes=1 |water lanes=1 |previous=Peel that Orange!#Teammate Battle (I) |next=Peel that Orange!#Teammate Battle (II)}} Teammate Battle (II) Boss Battle / to their total amount. |enemy=Citron |height lanes=1 |water lanes=1 |previous=Peel that Orange!#Teammate Battle (II) |next=Wall-Nut }} Strategies Citron's deck is primarily designed around beans, Team-Up, and Amphibious cards. These combinations are very deadly, and can spell out disaster if not treated correctly. His deck can be especially dangerous because of the numerous amounts of low costing plants at his disposal, and the fact Citron has , which can take out many non-rushing strategies. The boss is the most unpredictable part of this mission, as each hero gets a random card from the entire game each turn, and sun/brains are doubled than normal matches. This combination allows Citron to either spam many weak and troublesome plants late in the game, or place powerful plants earlier in the game. The biggest problem for beating the boss is the sheer amount of Jumping Beans in his deck, specifically 7, and how early he can start using them. The addition of Doom-Shrooms, beans, Team-Up, and Amphibious make this boss very difficult to plan out and defeat. Some strategies are to use either a rush deck or many mid-game cards. This is because Citron will have the ability to take out a very tanky set-up of zombies. A rush deck can work, but the player must avoid , which can easily ruin most rush decks. Mid-game cards are really useful in this mission, as they will likely not be affected by Doom-Shroom, and Citron will have a harder time using Jumping Bean, as there is no clear zombie to bounce. One viable strategy is to use heroes with a focus on damaging tricks to wipe out Citron's army as he plays them. Since most of Citron's cards have low health, cards such as Bungee Plumber and Zombot's Wrath will almost certainly destroy them. Once Citron starts to play multiple cards, deploy The Chickening to wipe the board, leaving him shorthanded. Send in cards with high attack one at a time (lest Doom-Shroom wipe them), and eventually you will outnumber Citron in terms of cards. Control decks like Electric Boogaloo's "No Escape" is especially good at this as they will have little to no trouble dealing with any threats that Citron draws randomly. Gravestones are also a good idea to use, as they are not affected by Jumping Bean (until the next turn, that is). Citron also does not have cards such as , Grave Mistake, or Blockbuster, so the odds of him using it are very slim. Beastly heroes are not recommended, as buffing zombies is almost useless due to previously mentioned plants. Ultimately, the best strategy is to strategically place zombies, be aware of Jumping Beans and Doom-Shrooms, and use tricks of your own to defeat Citron's army. Note that Dr. Spacetime works well with the boss as the random card drawn at the start of a turn counts as Conjuring a random card so it will cost 1 less. Alongside, Quickdraw Con Man will also work as every turn, as Citron will take 2 damage to the rule for each Quickdraw Con Man. It might be best to bring environments since in update 1.22.13, both players can now acquire Galactic, Triassic, or Colossal cards, which may make Citron more troublesome and give him the possibility to conjure more powerful plants or environments. Decks Encounter Battle Teammate Battle (I) Mini-Boss Battle Teammate Battle (II) Boss Battle Gallery TelepathyCitron.PNG|Encounter Battle by StealthysLunchRush.PNG|Encounter Battle by BF10 TelepathyNightcap.PNG|Crisis Battle I by BF10 BoomBoomMushBoom.PNG|Crisis Battle I by BF10 MushBoomWon'tSaveYourSins.PNG|Crisis Battle I by BF10 HotDogImpGotCarriedAwayAndEatsEverything.PNG|Mid-boss Battle by BF10 PogoStickGuyWillSpringonYou.PNG|Crisis Battle II by BF10 CitronHasBadManners.PNG|Boss Battle by BF10 QQ图片20170108190340.png|Crisis Battle II by QQ图片20170108190913.png|Boss Battle by Xiaoxing4399 Screenshot_20170531_161107.jpg|Boss Battle by ZombieM40Encounter.jpg|Encounter Battle by ResearcherFerd ZombieM40Teammate.jpg|Teammate Battle by ResearcherFerd DescriptionZombieM40MiniBoss.jpg|Mini-Boss Battle Description ZombieM40MiniBoss.jpg|Mini-Boss Battle by ResearcherFerd ZombieM40Teammate2.jpg|Teammate Battle 2 by ResearcherFerd DescriptionZombieM40Boss1.jpg|Boss Battle Description (1) DescriptionZombieM40Boss2.jpg|Boss Battle Description (2) ZombieM40Boss.jpg|Boss Battle by ResearcherFerd Trivia *While Zomboss says that each hero makes +1 / during the boss fight, this is partially incorrect. **Both heroes would actually get the +1 / on top of the default +1 / . Category:Zombie missions